Personality Switch
by animefreak78990
Summary: Kakeru takes on the personality of Suguru, but will it turn out to be too much for him? And what will he do when players start threatening him to get to Suguru?


**Hi so I wrote this in the dark last night... okay that sounded strange. :p**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kakeru," Araki called as he spotted his young friend running towards him.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakeru said, breathing heavily, "Mito woke me up late."

Araki laughed and they headed out to the field. It was a perfect day to play soccer, sunny, moderately warm, and not the slightest breeze. Most of the other players were already on the field warming up.

"Hey Kakeru," Yuuske called. Kakeru smiled widely and ran across the field to his friends side.

"Did you hear, Suguru's little brother can actually play like the almighty God of Soccer," someone whispered.

"Yeah, I saw one of his games. He changed completely in the second half," another whispered. Yuuske glanced at Kakeru, who was staring of into space. Kakeru had known that his brother had helped him during that game, and he was happy that his brother was still playing with him on the field. But, he couldn't help but feel that his own soul was slipping a little.

"Look out!" someone cried. Kakeru's head snapped up and found a ball flying directly towards his face. Kakeru let himself slip into his Suguru mode and his body moved on it's own. His leg lifted up and quickly struck the ball, sending it back to the owner. Midori, the most disliked member on the team, smirked and caught the ball with his knee.

"So it is true. Suguru does live inside you," he said as he approached Kakeru, who was back to his normal self.

"Leave the kid alone," Araki said firmly. Midori laughed and said, "This is perfect. I've been waiting for a chance to get my revenge on the so called God of Soccer; the one who stole my spot."

Kakeru felt his blood begin to boil. He hated when people talked bad about his brother.

"Suguru was a 100 times better than you ever where, correction, are," Araki said.

"Then why don't you prove it," Midori asked as he threw a quick glance at Kakeru. Yuuske was about to step in but Kakeru stepped forward, his bangs covering his eyes. Midori smirked and kicked a ball straight at Kakeru's face. Kakeru twisted his body so that his leg caught the ball easily and let it rest under his foot. Midori began to sweat as he felt an incredible amount of pressure in the air. If I move forward he'll sneak past me, but if I move forward... Midori thought, biting his lip.

"No choice, got to attack," Midori murmured and lunged forward. The ball suddenly wasn't at Kakeru's feet anymore; it was traveling over Midori's head. Kakeru simply moved around Midori and caught the ball easily on his knee.

"Your still the same Nagatsu Midori. Always rushing forward, never using your head," Kakeru said in a low voice.

"Aizawa Suguru," Midori said in a menacing voice.

"Aizawa Kakeru!" a voice said. Kakeru turned his bangs still covering his eyes as the coach placed both hands on his shoulders, "Why didn't you tell us you could play like this?"

Kakeru jerked and he blinked rapidly a few times; only Akira knew what was coming next.

"What's going on? How did this ball get here?" Kakeru asked, complete bewildered.

"What do you mean Kakeru? You just showed Midori up," Yuuske said in disbelief.

"Midori... who's Midori?" Kakeru asked.

"You-you just," Midori sputtered. Kakeru blinked at him then at the coaches. The coach shook his head in confusion and said, "Let's just start practice."

Practice lasted for about an hour or so, and everyone was exhausted afterwards. The boys washed their faces in the fountains outside when Araki and Yuuske noticed that Kakeru was missing. They searched and finally found him in the bathroom, standing in front of the sinks.

"Kake-" Araki but was abruptly cut off.

"Don't mess around with me Onii-san, I knew you did something out on the field today. Now spill," Kakeru said angrily. There was a slight pause and Kakeru sighed and said, "I didn't do anything major, I just had a little battle with Midori, you know, like the ones I had with Yuuske."

"A little battle?! Now everyone knows that you actually are inside me! Do you know how much trouble it is trying to balance both our lives without being caught?" Kakeru said angrily.

"Is Kakeru arguing with himself?" Araki asked in a hushed whisper.

"I think he might be talking with, with Suguru," Yuuske said in disbelief. Kakeru's head snapped up and he turned sharply. Yuuske and Araki froze. That face did not belong to Kakeru. Those serious, half closed eyes, and the grim frown on his face belonged to none other than Aizawa Suguru.

"Kakeru?" Araki asked in a strangled voice. Kakeru blinked and his eyes opened to normal width, a cheerful smile lit his face.

"Sorry, I was just finishing up," Kakeru said and ran past his two friends. Hibino came, looking over his shoulder.

"Did something happen to Kakeru? He seemed a bit off," he asked. Suguru and Yuuske glanced at each other before shrugging and letting the odd event go. During the afternoon practice, things got changed up. Players were assigned new positions on the field to see how they did in the place of another player on their team. Strangely enough, Kakeru was given the spot of number 10, his brother's old position. As he got onto the field, he let his soul sink behind his brothers and let himself slip from the world of the living.

"Kakeru...Hey...KAKERU!" a loud voice shouted. Kakeru blinked and found Araki, Yuuske, Hibino and some of the other players crowded around him.

"What's going on?" he asked, dazed.

"You complete dominated over the other team, that's what happened," Hibino said and pointed to the board. Score: White Team: 21 Red Team: 3.

"Ah, so we did," Kakeru said and walked away.

"So we did? So we did?! He completely crushed the other team and all he could say is, 'so we did?'" Hibino said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't think he can remember the game," Yuuske murmured.

"What do you mean he can't remember?" Hibino asked. Yuuske turned slightly to Araki who nodded and told them what had happened in the restroom. Everyone listened with shock written on their faces. Suddenly, a familiar, high pitched voice asked, "Have seen Kakeru?"

They turned and found Seven looking at them innocently. Araki stepped forward and nodded, "He went to go wash up. But Seven, have you been noticing a change in Kakeru lately."

Seven hesitated and pursed her lips, "What type of changes?"

"He seems almost like... I don't know, almost like he's both Kakeru and Suguru," Araki said awkwardly. Seven, to their great surprise, nodded her head and sighed.

"It happened right after the loss at the tournament. He began hanging in his room late each night before practice, so I went to investigate. I found him in his room, standing in front of a full length mirror. It sounded like he was talking to himself, but his voice changed every so often."

"Changed how?" Araki interrupted.

"It suddenly go quiet and low, almost more mature. I snuck in and found that his expression was changing too. It went from dynamic and energetic, to grim and serious. When he finally saw me he asked me how long I had been there. I told him that I had been there long enough, and knew he had turned bipolar. He made me swear not to tell anyone. We kept it a secret as long as we could, but he knew that you would figure it out one day," Seven said sadly.

"So we did," a quiet voice said. Everyone turned and found Kakeru, no, Suguru standing before them with at towel around his neck.

"Ah, Suguru, does Kakeru know your here?" Seven said in a warning tone. Suguru shrugged and said, "He'll figure it out when he finds himself outside instead of in his room."

"Suguru!" Seven cried in exasperation.

"Not important right know, Seven we've got a problem," Suguru said and pulled an I phone out from his pocket. Seven took it and began scrolling through his messages, her eyes widening and his face paling.

"Suguru this is..." Seven said and started shaking.

"Threats, all trying to get me back. Kakeru's not safe anymore," Suguru said.

"What should we do? People will start coming soon," Seven said.

"I need you get any information of my return down from the internet, I think I have a way to stall," Suguru said. Seven nodded and Suguru turned to the players who were staring at him in awe. He gave a short wave, then the mature air disappeared and Kakeru's eyes blinked in confusion. He looked around, then his face went red with anger and let out a heavy sigh.

"Kakeru," Seven started but was cut off.

"I have to go, I'll be back in an hour or so. This better work," Kakeru muttered and ran his hand through his hair. He then walked out of the field and hopped over the fence.

"Was that Aizawa?" one of the coaches asked. The players looked at each other and Seven sighed before making up an excuse for Kakeru's sudden leave.

-With Kakeru-

Kakeru stopped in front of the private gym and pulled up his hood. He entered and nodded to the secretary who nodded back. He went over to the weights where Leonardo Silvia was talking with his trainer. Leonardo turned, raised an eyebrow, then sent away his trainer.

"I suppose you have a good reason for this visit," he asked.

"Leonardo, I need your help," Kakeru said.


End file.
